<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On Insecurity by unsp00kable</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485676">On Insecurity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsp00kable/pseuds/unsp00kable'>unsp00kable</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A kiss on an insecurity, Comfort/Angst, Drabble, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Insecure Victor Nikiforov, M/M, they just love each other so much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsp00kable/pseuds/unsp00kable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently people have started to notice Victor stopping at every reflective surface to look at himself. With the physique of a Greek god they probably think it’s in vain. </p><p>But what they don’t see is the scrutiny in his eyes as he gives his hair and face a once over. </p><p>Yuuri knows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri &amp; Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On Insecurity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt- a kiss on an insecurity</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Recently people have started to notice Victor stopping at every reflective surface to look at himself. With the physique of a Greek god they probably think it’s in vain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But what they don’t see is the scrutiny in his eyes as he gives his hair and face a once over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri knows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows Victor is insecure about his thinning hair, which stems off of his insecurity of the size of his forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every morning he spends about fifteen minutes turning this way and that, making sure his hair appears luscious from every angle and hides the majority of his forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This morning was really no different. Yuuri was sprawled out on their shared bed as he waited for Victor to get ready for the day when he heard it: the clatter of the comb Victor used to tease his hair landing on their marble bathroom floor and an accompanying sniffle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri’s feet were on the floor and padding across their room to the adjoining bathroom before he even realized it. He pushed open the door gently to find Victor looking at himself in their long mirror, big wet tears streaming down his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vitya,” he whispered softly, rushing to his lover’s side. He wrapped him up in his arms, resisting the way Victor started pushing at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuuri, go, I don’t want you to see this giant hideous forehead or any of my </span>
  <em>
    <span>disgusting</span>
  </em>
  <span> bald spots.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not going to leave,” Yuuri squeezed Victor in an even tighter embrace as the man tried to wrench his arms off of him. “Because none of those things are true Victor.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor’s bottom lip began to tremble as he finally went limp in Yuuri’s hold. Thinking on his feet, Yuuri carefully lowered Victor on the toilet with the lid down to keep from dropping him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood in front of Victor, wiping the tears from his face before leaning down and kissing him gingerly on the forehead. The gentle and loving gesture only made Victor burst into outright sobs, burying his face in Yuuri’s tummy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Yuuri could do was rub his back, knowing Victor could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> how much he loved him, with all his insecurities, with every caress. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lets be friends! Find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/notunsp00kable"> twitter </a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>